Some media streaming platforms make use of classification hierarchies to define the navigation path for their electronic programming guides (EPGs). Each node within the classification hierarchy represents a landing spot within the EPG, and each node is associated with zero or more content items. For example, a root node represents sports content and associated child nodes represent soccer, swimming, and tennis content categories.
The operator of a media streaming platform may change the classification hierarchy over time to increase the number of views of content or to introduce new services. However, before committing these changes against the entirety of the streaming content platform, the operator of the media streaming platform may wish to perform field trials on a small user group. As such, the field trials allow the operator to witness the effect that a change to the classification hierarchy will make on the user experience (e.g., A/B tests). Today these changes are made within the live classification hierarchy, and often require the duplication of content sub-trees so that they can be moved to a different position within the classification hierarchy.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.